Desires of a Shattered Heart
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Tenten and Hinata struggle against themselves in order to find love, acceptance, and true happiness. Yuri. Tenten X Hinata. Now Complete
1. Desires of a Shattered Heart

A/N: Well, I've had a nice little break, but now I think it's time to get writing again. Hopefully the creative juices haven't stopped flowing. This is my seventh fanfic; it will focus on an intimate relationship between Hinata Hyuga and Tenten from the anime Naruto. This is a yuri fic. These characters are both female, this fic will contain explicitly sexual action between them. Yes, I know I'm a sick perverted freak. Turn around if you don't like this stuff. Well, anyways, here goes.

Disclaimer: Explosion! (I also don't own Naruto).

The girl known as Tenten was confused. For years now, she had found as her partner in training, her comrade, Neji Hyuga. In all that time she had never once fooled herself into thinking she was truly a match for this prodigy; it was only through significant effort that she managed to keep up during practice sessions. Of late even that was impossible. Tenten had found herself terminally distracted of late, and the results were indeed noticeable.

"You're slow and your aim's off. If you're not going to try, then this will be a wasted effort on us both." The Byakugan master said smugly with an undertone of concern.

"S-sorry. I'm a little off today. I can do better." Tenten forced confidence as she retrieved an armament from her stock.

"Yes. But if real danger were to strike such lapses could prove fatal. The reason we train in the first place is to keep our skills sharp." Neji replied authoritatively dropping his battle posture.

"I'm just a little distracted today." The girl remarked simply.

"Then perhaps you need a moment to rest and clear your mind." Nejis added coolly.

"Alright, I'm going to take a walk and perhaps we can continue after that." Tenten said graciously.

This particular training exercise as most was carried out in the vicinity of the Hyuga family home. As such, the large structure's grounds would seem ideal for such a task as clearing one's mind. However as Tenten went about her way she found her mind once more coursing into the matter that held it captive of late.

For some time now, Tenten had found herself entranced by another. For an independent girl, such as herself, thoughts of romance were foreign and reason for panic. Still of late as she spent more and more time in this grand building's shadow she knew she had become more and more interested in one of its residents.

Tenten had always found the Byakugan eye to be particularly beautiful. Its means of sight, its incredible utility, its pearl white color, and gentle dull sheen, all lent to that view.

After a few moments of walking, Tenten had found in her path the one whom she desired. She offered a smile and a casual greeting and received much the same before continuing on her way. Feelings like this were unbefitting of a dedicated shinobi.

As the figure of Hinata Hyuga disappeared into the distance, the only thing Tenten could do was wish that she was stronger.

"So are you in a right mood now." Neji said with a hint of disdain.

"I don't know, perhaps we should just stop for today. You probably don't get much stronger from sparring with me anymore anyway." Tenten said sorrowfully.

"Is that what you think? There's no doubt you're strong. In your area you're the best I know, but perhaps my being selected as a jounin does show a stress in the difference of our skill." Neji said confidently.

Tenten really hadn't given her partner's recent promotion much thought. Sure, it was a big deal, but Tenten knew things like ranks and status weren't a true reflection of a person's strength.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time we end these sessions of ours." Tenten spoke in a melancholy tone.

"…Or at the very least find you a new partner." Neji added calculatingly.

"Wha? I don't know about that. I think I just need some serious time off then maybe we can pick up in a few weeks or something." Tenten figured that if she had time away maybe these confusing feelings would disappear.

"You could use a partner closer to your skill level, and I happen to know someone who could use more training against ranged attacks." Neji gave smug smile.

"R-really, and who do you have in mind, Neji." Tenten responded unsure.

"The main branch heir…" Neji said with certainty.

"H-Hinata? You want me to train with her?" Tenten responded taken aback, terribly unsure of how to approach this new proposal.

"It would be a good opportunity for the both of you to polish your abilities. I think it would work out well." The Hyuga shrugged.

Tenten thought for a moment. She desired desperately to distance herself from her feelings, to shrug them off at nothing. Perhaps if she faced them head on she would be able to do so. Perhaps, but Tenten knew she was lying herself into believing this, that the reason she accepted her teammate's proposal was not to remove herself from these feelings but rather the off hope of partly acting on them.

"I see. I already know Hinata and I'm already used to the Hyuga style, and she's a chunin like me, that probably would work out perfectly." Tenten said with a reluctant but exuberant smile.

"Good. Then I shall tell her to meet you here tomorrow." Neji returned her smile with a slight one of his own.

Tenten was still confused when she went to this designated meeting. Her feelings were deeply clouded. It was true that Hinata was, like her, a girl, a fact that instantly set her feelings as something of social stigma. Hinata was furthermore the highborn heir of the most legendary of all clans in her village. The more she thought about, the more she realized how foolish she was to have even a hope of finding happiness in this. Tenten wanted to spend time with Hinata, to come to better know the girl who had captured her heart, but Tenten realized that such desires were foolish for one such as herself. That did not stop her from going that day.

"Hey Hinata, so you ready." Tenten greeted her new partner with marked enthusiasm.

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied softly.

Tenten didn't want to hurt the one she admired, but she did enjoy watching the beautiful girl's graceful movements as she avoided her attacks. It was different than with Neji. Her style and his were much the same, but her movements were softer and more elegant. Tenten felt herself be lulled by her own desires, as she knew that any hopes of her abandoning her feelings had dissipated in the hours.

"You ready for a break, Hinata?" Tenten said awkwardly, knowing that if she continued her guard would become sloppy and she'd end up getting hurt.

"Okay. Why don't we relax for a minute." Hinata replied in heated breath, she was obviously not accustomed to as training sessions matching the length of her cousin.

"Ha, I figured being his cousin you'd be used to this kind of stuff." Tenten remarked lightly.

"I-I'm fine. When Neji told me to become your training partner, I expected it to be intense." Hinata commented simply.

"I'll tone it down for you don't worry." Tenten said with a smile.

"No. I need to be strong. I want to become someone strong like him… or like you." Hinata said with a shy somberness.

"I'm nothing special, even when you were exhausted I was unable to get a clear shot at you." Tenten added intently.

"T-that's because you were holding back, you're not used to fighting me and you didn't want to hurt me." Hinata accused reservedly.

"I wasn't really, not that much at least." Tenten regressed, knowing full well she had been doing her best through her distractions.

"I'm not as strong as Neji, I'm actually glad you didn't make things too difficult for me at first but I don't want you to easy on me either." Hinata added meekly.

"You'll be just as good as him some day, probably better." Tenten said optimistically.

"I doubt that… Tenten, but… what was it like being his partner for all that time?" The Hyuga girl questioned softly.

"It was fine even if it only ever was through a default." Tenten said simply.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I was assigned to Neji's team, being the most unimpressively average kunoichi in our class. The only reason I'm the one who got to train with him, is that Lee demands the near entirety of Gai-sensei's attention." Tenten spoke precisely.

"My sensei has always had enough time to train all of us, and we work well together, but sometimes I think I let them all down…" Hinata said with a withdrawn gaze.

"I highly doubt that. A ninja team requires people of different abilities. I probably am the weakest on my team now, but I know for a fact that I'm of use to them, that my skill really matters when it's needed. I can't imagine a team that would have no use for you." Tenten spoke with enthusiasm.

"I guess I'm able to help out sometimes, but I'm not as great as you, Tenten, I could never be someone Neji would trust as much as you." Hinata continued in her self-doubting tone.

"I'm sure he trusts you a lot. You and he are family after all. With Neji it can just be a little hard to tell some times. I've known him for a while now, and he's a lot nicer than he appears." Tentren spoke in a light manner.

"I… guess. Say, um… Tenten… Do you and Neji… I mean… how do you feel about him?" Hinata asked with intense shyness.

"I don't know, he's great but I'm not particularly interested. I figure if I did develop feelings for a prodigal child of the Hyuga clan, I'd only end up with disappointment anyway." Tenten inserted slyly.

"Oh, I don't…" Hinata started.

"…Besides your clan probably plans on seeing you and him together anyway." Tenten continued with a hint of bitterness.

"T-that would be… I mean, I always have thought of Neji like a brother… I don't know if I could do that." Hinata said nervously.

"I doubt your father would force it on you then… So is there someone you'd rather end up with?" Tenten asked half wishing to hear her own name but realizing that wouldn't happen.

"I-I don't know… I mean… there's someone… I admire, but I don't know what I want yet. I don't know if I'd be accepted" Hinata responded brokenly.

"I'm in a similar situation. Somehow I doubt the one I admire wants me for anything more than a friend." Tenten smiled under her heavy breaths.

"T-that's not right, you should tell him. I'm shy and awkward, b-but you're really great, no one would reject you. I mean… If I knew I had someone strong like you for an admirer… that would make me happy." Hinata spoke with a force to her words that left Tenten in a daze.

Tenten half considered blurting it out then. Raising her voice and declaring openly "_Hinata, I love you.","Hinata, I want you.","Hinata please be mine."_ If she was stronger perhaps she would have, but no declarations came. Instead, just a shy pause and a slight nod was made before the girls resumed their strenuous training and later parted for the day. As Tenten lie alone that night she found comfort in the dark. She was cursed to be alone, to be unfit for the one she cherished, and to have a heart that could only be broken. Or so she thought as she let her sleepless night mix with thoughts of desire.

A/N: Blah, that was long-winded, and on the dull side. I'm not quite feeling this pairing yet. I got decent set-up I think, but it really hasn't gone anywhere yet. Please review and let me know what direction I should take this in. I'm really not quite sure where this is going yet, leave it to me and it will probably degrade into cheap meaningless sex as soon as possible. So yeah tell me what you think, and keep reading, I should now be back on my weekly posting schedule.


	2. Hope of the Hopeless

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, thanks to you I think I know what I'm doing now. This fic will be a little more subdued then my others; I'm taking away the focus on the shady psycho villains and more focus on the relationship. This means this will likely be a little less exciting then what you previously seen. I'm dropping the whole ninja action façade in favor of just dramatic romance thoughts and dialogue. Hopefully I can still make this interesting. There will still be hot sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own a time machine (or Naruto).

The girl known as Hinata was confused. Upon her cousin's honored word she had bound herself to be the partner in training of this girl, Tenten. It was an interesting proposition; this girl had never had in her company a friend her own sex and age, and this new feeling of camaraderie was something she could treasure.

Their training had been slow at start; Hinata figured her new partner had trouble adjusting to her skill level and had then held back. Tenten's nervous stares and awkward reactions she inferred must be testament to the trouble of adapting to Hinata's fragile nature. As weeks passed things changed; Tenten now wore a broad smile to every one of their meetings, she laughed and joked with the girl, and seemed genuinely, if not obsessively so, interested in who Hinata was. No Tenten was not the source of Hinata's confusion, Tenten was more the bright spot in the girl's sea of continual doubt. Hinata's only source of confusion was, as it always had been, herself.

"So Hinata, is something troubling you, I know you can keep up with me better than this." Tenten taunted to the Hyuga girl.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking about something." Hinata said softly.

"Oh, well you want to stop. Is it something you want to talk to me about?" Tenten asked intently.

"I don't… No it'll be fine. We should just continue…" Hinata said in a particularly melancholy tone.

"You sure? You know I'm here for you if you need me." Tenten said eagerly.

"Well... then maybe we could talk." Hinata started nervously.

Training usually ended early so they would have time to chatter on about trivial matter. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if Tenten had been so equally eager to talk with Neji during the time they spent training. She somehow doubted it. For some reason Tenten seemed more interested in being Hinata's friend then honing her skills as a ninja. Maybe she too had lacked close female friends in her youth, but that seemed unlikely. Tenten wasn't like Hinata she was strong, dependable; she was surely someone who had lots of friends growing up. Hinata figured the answer lied in the simple fact that her partner was a good person. Whatever the reason having someone to talk to was a comforting feeling for Hinata.

"So what's troubling you?" Tenten asked, showing genuine concern.

"Well… It's nothing in particular… I was just thinking." Hinata drawled on nervously.

"Yes I got that much already, but what are you thinking about?" Tenten said with a light laugh.

"I… What if... I'm not good enough for you." Hinata said reservedly, blushing at the awkward reactionary glance of the other

"Believe me, I don't think there is anyone I'd rather train with." Tenten said collecting herself.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend. I'm not a strong person… I mean when it really matters, I'm usually all right… but I'm just going to let someone down eventually. You can't really take away much from being with me." Hinata said weightily, this time unknowingly eliciting a blush from the other.

"Well friendship's more important than being a skilled ninja anyway. Don't you see that it's because you're gentle, because you're not quick to violence, and because you're strongest when you protect someone that everyone holds you in a high regard in the first place. You do things you're way, that's what makes you great." Tenten spoke emblazoned with forceful kindness.

"B-but, that still doesn't make me as strong as Neji…" Hinata added meekly.

"Do you really want to be another Neji Hyuga?" Tenten asked in short.

"W-well… I-I…" Hinata started, broken.

"Hinata, you need to stop looking at others when you're trying to look at yourself. You need to realize the real Hinata Hyuga, is a wonderful, strong, beautiful girl." Tenten added with a caring smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't trouble you with this stuff." Hinata said in blush; even if Tenten was a girl, it was still a rarity for her to receive such compliments.

"No problem." Tenten remarked in a carefree manner.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." Hinata said graciously now with a forced smile.

"I'm here for you no matter what." Tenten responded with distant eyes at watching the other girl's smile. After an exchanging of goodbyes, the two went their separate ways.

The Hyuga girl shortly returned to her family home. This place had been one of grief for her. She remembered how she was discarded from this place, abandoned to the cruelty of the world. Only recently had she "shown enough promise" for her father to even begin to accept her back. She didn't want to feel those feelings again. Upon her return to her chamber she was shortly interrupted from her intent daydreaming by a summons from her father. She left at once.

"Y-you wanted to see me, f-father" Hinata started nervously as she approached the figure of the Hyuga head.

"Yes, I assume you have received word of Neji's recent promotion to the rank of jounin." Hiashi spoke in deep, clear voice.

"I-I have." Hinata responded.

"The elder members of our clan have been discussing our future. As you are aware, you are a designated heir of the Hyuga family's main branch." Hiashi said with incredible seriousness.

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"In ensuring the best future for the Hyuga bloodline and the leadership of the clan, the elder clan members came to the conclusion that, Neji, who through my guidance and his own gift, has reached levels of power never before seen in the branch families, be given the reigns of leadership in the future." Hiashi continued with a slight frown.

"That's great. Neji would make a much better head of the family then me." Hinata said with a warped mix of relief, enthusiasm, and intense self-doubt.

"Unfortunately, those born to the branch family of the Hyuga are by tradition not in a position to lead. Precedent can be dangerous, and it would be a mistake to rob you of your birthright." The father said with a tone of regret.

"But I really don't mind. Neji really deserves this. He's clearly the strongest of us all." Hinata said, shaking.

"It was suggested that we bring Neji into a position of power, perhaps though surrogate, that is we give him the hand of the designated heir when he reaches an appropriate age. By his influence over her, we can ensure that the Hyuga clan shall remain strong well into the future." Hiashi said trying his hardest to not look directly at the girl.

"Y-you want me to marry Neji?" Hinata replied taken aback. It was just as Tenten had previously suggested, her family really did desire this from her.

"I was against the idea. It is not in my interest to force such a union upon you. However, I can see clearly to where this would benefit the clan. I'm asking you to at least consider it." The man said showing a face of slight discomfort; it was obvious by his expression that a small part of him at least considered either child to be as his own.

"A-and have you told Neji about this…" Hinata said in a reserved manner.

"I have. He agreed to leave the decision in your hands." The girl's father said with a certain solemnity.

"I see." Hinata nodded slightly once more before leaving her father with a polite bow and heading back once more to her room.

Hinata grappled desperately in her mind to understand this revelation. It made sense after all. Neji was fated to be a branch member; he could not change this fact. The only way to give him his right as a genius to dictate others was though some transference influence. It hurt to think that her relatives saw her as a puppet, a useless girl, fit only to have others use her. Still, she thought, at least she was that; only a few years ago she was less than that, she had been of no use, trash to be discarded. Now at least these people had a purpose for her, could she deny them that now that they wanted her to do something?

But this was too sudden. For years her eyes had been clearly focused on the personage of Naruto Uzumaki. He had nothing, no one expected anything of him, yet he fought with all he had to be heard. She knew she never could have fought like this. She had always faced incredible expectations, and was the inheritor of numerous gifts, not the least of which was her clan's legendary power and prestige. She had all this, but she was even less heard then him, she was a faceless empty shadow.

So in order to satisfy her family, her father, she would be forced to abandon her dreams. It wasn't that she disliked Neji, in fact much the opposite was true. He was everything she desired to be, yet at the same time everything she knew she never could be. He was someone she held close.

On top of this all she had of Naruto was dreams. He had been a source of strength, of confidence, of comfort in her moments of weakness and vulnerability, but he was no more than this. She doubted a confession could ever escape her lips, and knew there was no hope for her feelings to come to be reciprocated on their own. Perhaps her only chance to experience the love of another, would be through something arranged like this. She wondered if this would bring happiness, or if for her happiness was as impossible a dream as her love for Naruto.

In her thought the girl's mind wandered; she thought now to friendship. She had been introduced to Tenten only by the grace of her cousin, yet the intimacy they now shared was incredible, she wondered if Neji himself would be the same. She couldn't help but doubt it. Tenten was definitely special; she was so warm and affectionate. It was odd, all this time the feelings she shared with this girl seemed to be indifferent from those expressed with Naruto in her dreams. She wished it was that easy, that there was someone like Tenten in her life whom she could love.

If only she could find strength in herself as Tenten said, then maybe she could prove to be someone useful. Someone who could be a proper successor to her father just by her own will, by her own way. Hinata couldn't help but feel it was futile to think in such a way. As Hinata Hyuga lie alone that night she found comfort in the dark. She was cursed to be alone, to be unfit in the eyes of those who looked to her, and to have a heart that could only be broken. Or so she thought as she let her sleepless night mix with thoughts of hopelessness.

A/N: All right, so that's it for this chapter. So I decided on a slow moving gentle fic that focuses less on actions and more on emotions. Hopefully you're not bored out of you're mind right now. This chapter was essentially the typical Hinata mind rambling, framed with a couple brief dialogues. This chapter likely wasn't of any spectacular quality, but I needed the additional setup to go anywhere with this thing. I tried to frame this chapter like the first one; they start similarly and end very similarly. I really don't know why except I thought it was kind of cool. In terms of yuri this chapter was a departure for me. Practically all my fics have had a gradual, mutual buildup of love. This times things are fairly one-sided from the beginning. This makes for a fun little dynamic but I doubt it will matter much in a relatively short fic. Which is another thing, I realize these chapters are kind of short, but when you cut out most of the ninja stuff there's only so much space you can fill with this stuff. Anyways, I hope you all didn't hate it, things will start to get going more in the next chapter. Again thank you for the responses to te last chapter, without your suggestions this would be a complete mess right now. So, see you next time (hopefully).


	3. Lost in Dreams

A/N: Alright everyone it is time for the middle chapter (yes this is another five shot thing). Thanks again for the wealth of reviews I received and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Drugs are bad for you. (Also, I don't own Naruto)

Tentent wasn't surprised at the words coming out of Hinata's mouth. Before she knew either Hyuga on a personal level, she had always imagined this was how things worked out in such dominant, self-important families. Still as she pondered the thought of losing the one she loved forever to another, such sensible thought was beyond her as she found herself filled with a certain misguided bitterness.

"So… uh what do you think I should do? I mean if father and the rest feel that this is what I should do…" Hinata continued in a particularly meek and nervous way.

"You should trust in yourself, go with your own feelings. If you don't think you'd be happy with him then you shouldn't be forced to submit to anything." Tenten replied unknowingly allowing some of her dormant rage to surface.

"Oh… well… but what if this is my only shot at happiness? I mean I respect Neji a great deal. Even if it's not my choice if it makes my family happy then maybe I'll be happy as well." Hinata said with a somber expression.

"Do you honestly think that? Didn't you have someone else who brought you your happiness?" Tenten returned still with underlying anger.

"I don't know. I-I… well there was someone I cared about, but it's all just a dream unless it gets put in motion… what I could have with Neji could be more." Hinata said slightly shaking.

"Well I guess… if that's what you think… you should put more thought into it before making your decision." Tenten said still bitingly but allowing herself to calm down.

"Thank you Tenten." Hinata said graciously, giving a look of slight discomfort which Tenten took to heart.

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh just now Hinata, I know I have no right to make statements like that, but I-I care about you, and I don't want you to always have to rely on others when it comes to your decisions." Tenten added with a placid smile in hopes of bringing the girl some relief.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I have a friend who cares about me, who I can really trust." Hinata said with a smile before departing and leaving the other girl to ponder the words that had been spoken.

As she thought over the words she had said, Tenten began to wish she could somehow retract them. Trust in yourself. Go with your feelings. Search for what makes you happy. Such words were empty coming from her. Hinata trusted her, but if she knew the machinations of Tenten's mind, she would surely find that trust betrayed. How could she really tell Hinata to do what ever made her happy? What made Tenten happy were the incessant thoughts of touching this girl, sharing words of affection with her, embracing her softly, kissing her tenderly, and violating her every being. It was such thoughts that had slowly began to deprive her of sleep over the course of the past weeks.

It was the dream of realizing these thoughts that had been the root of the smile she wore every day when she met with the girl. But it was as Hinata had said, it was only a dream unless it was set into motion. She knew well her treasured affections for the boy Naruto. He was an unusual one, but he had an infectious energy that could bring out the strength in anyone. Hinata obviously saw this and thus regarded him in such favor. Was what she felt for Hinata no different then from what Hinata felt for Naruto? Perhaps her being with Neji was an adequate solution. It was solid, whatever qualities Hinata lacked Neji more then compensated for. He would give her strength, and perhaps if she truly loved Hinata, she would have to realized that was what Hinata needed.

"Hey, Tenten." A familiar voice called out to the girl as she continued, back towards her home.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk if it isn't something important, Lee." Tenten said without turning to face her uninvolved teammate.

"Sorry. It looked like something was troubling you just now, but if you would rather not talk about it…" The awkward ninja said in a concerned manner.

"Perhaps it would be good to talk to someone…" Tenten said politely. Lee was a friend and an objective opinion, perhaps that was all she needed to sort her feelings out.

"Alright, what is troubling you?" Lee asked simply.

"Love." Tenten replied off hand.

"Really? I am a little surprised." Rock Lee responded showing a certain decline in comfort.

"I know, I'm not the type to usually get tied up in this sort of things but…" Tenten started reflectively.

"So what is it about love, then?" Lee asked in a neutral tone.

"Have you ever been in love with someone but felt that, perhaps maybe someone else is a better candidate to love them?" Tenten turned her problem into a question.

"Even if it looks hopeless and you are up against impossible odds, you still have to fight your hardest for your own goals. Even up against a genius, if you meet each challenge with your best and work your hardest, you can prove to be victorious." Lee answered in a slightly romanticized tone.

This was the usual sort of advice one could expect from Lee. Layered in his own experience as a hopeless failure struggling against impossible odds, Tenten began to wonder if her affection for Hinata was more a parallel for her teammates love for Sakura, a love which was as it seemed all too often destined to meet with rejection.

"But what if you're afraid to even tell the one you love how you feel? What if you're afraid that doing so would compromise the friendship that you already have?" Tenten asked now desperate for an answer.

"Well then you already lost. You have to be willing to give something up. If you face everything with your best and never give up then you have no reason to fear being rejected." Lee explained in a more serious way.

"Thanks Lee, that really helps." Tenten said showing the sheen of confidence on her smile.

"I'm happy to be of service to you… but, do you mind me asking who it is that you love?" Lee said curiously.

"Yes, yes I do mind." Tenten said with a laugh.

"Is it… is it Neji?" Lee asked shortly.

"No. I don't know how you could possibly get that idea." Tenten said with a bit of hostility at the sound of Neji's name.

"Well... then… it… it is not me, is it?" Lee said with a blush.

"Uh… sorry but no." Tenten said shaking her head.

"Oh well… then I am glad I could be of help to you." Lee added politely before leaving the girl once more to her self.

Talking to Rock Lee usually didn't bring about a change in Tenten's peace of mind, but in this case it had certainly helped her better organize her feelings. Her feelings weren't going to fade; she wasn't going to obtain her happiness without Hinata's love. She wasn't going to obtain that love without putting forth an effort, and allowing Hinata to go through with this ridiculous marriage proposal would seal it forever. The very least she could do was tell the girl how she felt, just to let her know all her options before hand. She had to try; she had to do something.

Tenten turned around and hurried back in the direction of her and Hinata's usual meeting spot with new determination in her eyes.

---

Hinata was surprised by Tenten's reaction. The words the girl spoke were nothing new. The same lost message of self-confidence and empowerment. The same message she knew would escape Tenten's lips at the mention of her situation. It was the same message that Naruto had given to her in the past. Back then it had worked; his words had at least momentarily given her the strength to stand up to Neji. When Naruto spoke those words he brought life to them. As by the regard with which she held him, she knew then to fight on.

But Tenten was different. She wasn't Naruto. Her words wouldn't be as impacting on her condition. She could ignore Tenten's message, and just give in to the easier solution. Or so she had thought. In truth, the intensity of which Tenten commanded in her strength reminded her very much of that past time. She was surprised to see how much she wanted to listen to this girl, while still trying to block out her words.

Tenten really cared about her. She wouldn't have reacted in such a manner if that wasn't the case. It was odd too have someone care so much about what she had to think, what she did with her life. Still she could not be swayed by such an emotion; Tenten wasn't Naruto. She was just a friend. Friendship had its limits, and anything exceeding those limits would be unnatural. As much as she wanted to listen, her heart was crying out for a solution more than anything else.

Hinata looked up. Roughly an hour had passed since her and Tenten's meeting, yet lost in her thought, the gentle kunoichi had made no movement from the day's training grounds. Soon her pondering was met with a new tone at the scene as the sun began to set.

"Hello, Hinata. What are you doing at such a desolate location this late?" A soft voice that has always brought the girl comfort and clarity spoke from behind the girl.

"I don't know, sensei… I was training." Hinata replied distantly to this new visitor, her team leader, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Alone? I thought you said you had a new partner? That girl… the one from Neji's team." Kurenai replied calmly looking arround.

"We finished some time ago." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Well, usually don't you go home when you're done?" Kurenai responded with a light tone.

"I was just thinking about things… and lost track of time." Hinata said somberly.

"Oh well then perhaps you'd like to talk about the issue?" Kurenai smiled at the girl reassuringly.

"Okay." Even when not even her father had use for her, Kurenai-sensei had had faith in Hinata. Perhaps this was what she needed to sort out the problem.

"Well then, what's on your mind?" Kurenai asked intently.

"M-my family has suggested that me and Neji are to be married." Hinata stated slowly.

"Really? Hmm, well how does that make you feel?" Kurenai said in an interested way.

"I don't know. I-I really don't know what I should be feeling, sensei." Hinata said, confused.

"As I see it, part of you still sees Neji like a brother as from your youth. At the same time, part of you probably sees the Neji that nearly killed you at the chunin exam." Kurenai said deductively.

"Yes, but I can still see, why my f-father, would want this." Hinata admitted, shaking.

"The Byakugan is a powerful weapon, something to be protected, something to be kept sacred. Your union with Neji would keep the blood-line pure, and considering that you and he are exceptional shinobi it would ensure that the blood-line remain strong. At the same time your union would give Neji a position of certain power in the clan, and further ensure the importance and position of the Hyuga." Kurenai deduced skillfully.

"Yes. E-exactly." Hinata hadn't really thought into it that deep.

"It's a tough decision, but it's yours to make. Do you think you could be happy with Neji?" Kurenai started coolly.

"I don't know. I want to make people happy, I want to feel like I'm of use to everyone. But at the same time, I… I-I…" Hinata struggled to finish her last thought.

"You don't want to give up on the dream of finding happiness through your own methods, of becoming someone strong and independent." Kurenai said knowingly.

"Yeah, I just don't know, sensei." Hinata spoke in a lull. Soon the conversation had ended and Hinata and her sensei had parted ways. The girl soon became once more lost in thought as she finally began to walk back in the direction of her home.

She didn't know what to do. Her talk with Kurenai had done little to solidify in her any new sort of confidence or understanding. She didn't want to get rid of her dreams, but perhaps it was time to come up with new ones. She wanted security, she wanted to belong, she wanted to be loved, and if marrying Neji was the only way to achieve these things then perhaps she should accept her father's proposal right now. What reason was there for her to wait when a sense of happiness could be so easily achieved?

Soon she had reached the spot where she and Tenten usually met before heading off to train. Somberness still struck her when she remembered the force which Tenten had fought for her earlier that day. She could only shed a slight tear, as she continued on her way to meet her father, doubt and sadness mixing with the bitter pain of her decision.

A/N: So there we have chapter 3. I split it up this time. Half Tenten, Half Hinata. This chapter was really just a chance to give the characters a chance to collect their thought before heading into the climactic forth chapter. I inserted some dialogues with personally significant characters, to add some length and substance to this chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lot going on here but hopefully you're still interested. The next chapter will definitely be great. Hopefully everyone can wait another week for me to write it.


	4. Love and Desire

A/N: Thanks to everyone out there reading this for being patient. I know the last chapter was a little uninvolving but hopefully I got it right this time. As a warning this chapter will be contain explicit material of a sexual nature. If you find this unappealing I suggest the notion of skipping the second half of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I may own a pile of sharp sticks, but Masashi Kishimoto is the one who owns Naruto.

Tenten's heart was pounding. She was on a mission. She had raced back to confront the one she loved before losing her forever. Reaching the Hyuga girl's home, she had found Hinata was yet to return from the day's training excursion. Considering, the decision Hinata faced it wasn't at all surprising that she would have been delayed in her return. However, that didn't make the wait any more bearable.

But all she could do was wait; wait, and hope that she would be accepted. Still with each passing moment, the doubt in her mind kept telling her to go back, to run away. When she saw Hinata on the horizon, her soft white eyes and lustrous dark hair glistening in the light of the setting sun, she felt the clouds of doubt part as she rushed forth to confront the girl.

"Tenten… What are you doing back here at this time?" Hinata called, surprised upon seeing her friend.

"I needed to talk to you." Tenten asserted forcefully.

"O-okay…" Hinata said confused.

"Have you come to a decision?" Tenten asked cuttingly.

"I-I don't think I have much choice. I-I don't want to let everyone down." Hinata said with an air of sadness.

"So you'd let yourself down… you'd let… me down." Tenten spoke weightily.

"I-I… I'm sorry. I know you expect me to be strong, to make my own decisions, to try harder. B-but I just can't, I'm not-… I don't have your strength." Hinata spoke distantly.

"Well… would you like it?" Tenten added with a courageous smile.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Hinata asked bewildered.

"Would you like my strength? Would you share it with me and allow me to share your's?" Tenten said with a look of greatness.

"Tenten… w-what are you saying? I-I… you don't mean…" Hinata gave a hard gasp.

"If you had my strength to rely on then maybe be able to find the strength in yourself… and I promise I would do everything in my power to make you happy…" Tenten continued, forcedly any thought of turning back was impossible now.

"T-then you… then this is…I don't know what to… then the one you said y-you admire is m-me?" Hinata had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Correct… Hinata, I love you. I understand if you are not willing to accept that. I understand if you choose not to accept it. But before you make a choice regarding what direction you're going, I thought I should let you know." Tenten said staring fixedly at the object of her affections.

"S-so all this time…. When we talked when we trained… you… you." Hinata started failingly.

"Yes I lied to you the whole time. Every time I told you to listen to your heart and find the strength within yourself, I was fighting my hardest to keep how I truly felt a secret while letting your smile fuel my most impure of thoughts." Tenten said in a cold unflinching manner.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize; It's my fault for having such feelings." Tenten said with a look of disdain.

"All this time… you were suffering inside. You had these feeling inside but I couldn't see it. I really am useless; I can't even tell the difference between love and simple friendship. You were hurting but all I could do was make it worse." Hinata said, tears now rolling from her eyes.

"It's okay. It's done now…" Tenten replied; she had told herself repeatedly to be strong but the sight of tears on Hinata's eyes brought a degree of wetness to her own.

"No. I want this... I want you. Show me how I can become someone strong." Hinata responded emotionally, closing the gap between her and the other in reflex.

Tenten didn't respond verbally. The faint moonlight glistening off of Hinata's smooth skin guided her, instead to the girl's lips. As the two kissed, she looked fixedly into Hinata's soft pale eyes, reveling in the fact that they stared with equal intensity into her own. It really made Tenten happy the way Hinata accepted her kiss and applied as much passion to it as she did. She allowed her hands to caress the girl's back softly, slowly taking her into a soft embrace as the kiss escalated to a passionate level. Tenten soon felt the curious motions of Hinata's tongue at her lips and met it with her own, soon finding her way deep into Hinata's mouth. Her heart was beating hard as she held the girl tighter and tighter to her frame until after a moment's more of pleasure, Tenten broke away.

"A-amazing… I didn't know it felt like this to kiss someone…" Hinata started dreamily.

"Yeah, I-I… I'm glad you liked it…" Tenten said shyly.

"Tell me… how many time have you thought about kissing me like that?" Hinata asked in an oddly enthusiastic way.

"I don't know… More than I should have…" Tenten confessed with a blush.

"So what do we do next?" Hinata said smiling.

"Uh… Well… that really depends on what we want to do. I mean this is a new thing so we probably should go slow at first." Tenten felt it odd she was having more trouble now then she was with actually confessing to the girl.

"No, that's not true. You've loved me for a long time. I need to catch up. So we should do what you want." Hinata said in a slightly sensual, that made Tenten blush a vibrant red.

"Alright, then let's head back to my place, and see what happens." Tenten said with a laugh; something in Hinata's voice told her that this girl was somehow just as eager to consummate their relationship on the physical end as she was.

"Yeah…" Hinata cooed lovingly.

The two began the walk back to Tenten's apartment. Tenten couldn't help but smile. She was not only able to convey her feelings to Hinata, but at least for the moment they were being returned. Deeply excited thoughts crossed her mind as she felt the young girl holding tightly to her arm. When she returned to reality, they were already in her home.

"So what do you want to do, Hinata?" Tenten asked meekly, still hoping to avoid offending the fragile girl.

"I'm not experienced with this sort of thing. I was hoping you knew what we were supposed to do." Hinata said in a withdrawn way.

"Then we'll just pick up where we left off and see where it takes us." Tenten said softly and waited for a nod before closing in to resume kissing the Hyuga girl.

Like magic, the earlier passion returned in an instance as Tenten felt the girl's tongue flicker across her teeth, slowing exploring the form of her mouth. With the new sense of privacy the two had, Tenten felt obliged to be more direct with the girl, kissing harder and deeper while excitedly caressing Hinata's feminine body with her hands. Hinata clung tight to her as their lips parted with gasping breaths. It was obvious Hinata wanted everything Tenten wanted; as assorted garments fell softly to the ground, Tenten knew that within moments her dreams would become reality.

Tenten moved in placing another soft kiss before moving sensually across the newly revealed flesh of the girl's neck and shoulders to eventually adorn Hinata's ample bust with due attention. She lavished the center of either mound of flesh with her mouth and tongue while listening eagerly to the faint hot moans that signaled her lover's pleasure. She knew she desired better access to that pleasure.

Rubbing her hand across Hinata's chest and down her stomach, Tenten proceeded to force apart Hinata's legs, eagerly feeling at the wetness of the warm center. She moved slowly and hotly to begin the endeavor of pleasuring the girl orally, attaching her mouth to this pleasure spot. It was amazing how with each subtle movement of her tongue, Hinata would make such incredible, cute sounds while coating Tenten's tongue with more and more hot fluid.

Hinata soon was laid atop Tenten's bed, her legs spread wide open saliva trickling out of her mouth as she excitedly accepted Tenten's pleasuring licks. Such a sight was amazing; to think that she was bringing the one she loved such incredible pleasure was overwhelming. In a sudden movement, Tenten moved so that her lips once more met Hinata's, while she slowly began to pulse at the girl's sex with her hand. Hinata's grip was incredible as she held Tenten to her, lustfully flailing her tongue about the other as she took in her own taste, while forcing Tenten's subtle pulses to transform into increasingly hard and quick thrusts. Tenten was enthralled when she felt the girls leg slip between hers; Hinata, it seemed, was eager to see her receive pleasure from this as well. This just made Tenten's thrusts more aggressive as she tried to insert more and more of her hand into Hinata's tight slit. Hinata came with a hard moan coating several of Tenten's fingers with hot juices that were readily licked off.

Hinata took a few moments to breathe before pulling her lover in for another kiss and then proceeding to feel Tenten's body with her hands. It was rather obvious that her moment of sexual escalation had done little to quell the burning desire within her heart as she moved herself in under Tenten, her mouth finding its way between Tenten's thighs. Tenten felt as Hinata tongue licked deep inside her. She felt the girl explore the depth of her core while vibrantly and surprisingly precisely targeting all of the most sensitive areas.

Tenten could sense from the frequency of Hinata's breath and the way she periodically continued to touch herself, that giving her pleasure was as much a turn on to Hinata as pleasuring Hinata had been for her. As she became more and more lost to the incredible heat of the moment, Tenten moved lustfully, spreading Hinata's legs once more to slide herself between them. Hinata gave a hot sexual smile as she felt Tenten press her sex against her own. Tenten began to pulse with motion as she let the ensuing friction of her thrusts send both her and her lover into a state of delusioned moans and intense cries. In minutes, Tenten felt the intense pleasure of her climax and realizing the great wetness that flowed in-between the tangled mass of legs. After a few more seconds of thrusting Hinata found herself subject to a second eruption.

The girls broke from one another as their bodies struggled to relax. Tenten found herself collapsed in Hinata's arms. She found another kiss placed deeply on her mouth, before forcing herself off the girl and to her side. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. There was nothing between them left to be expressed in words that these actions hadn't already covered. As it was, she loved Hinata, and her love was returned equally. She was happy, she was loved, and her heart was not to be shattered. She felt the relaxing grasp of sleep pull her in as she feel deeper into the arms of the one she loved.

A/N: Alright, done with that chapter. Turned out pretty good. I hope the dialogue wasn't too cheesy. I know when it comes to this overdramatic dialogue it's hard to get things just perfect. I think I handled the sex pretty good, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Overall this chapter was a relatively straightforward one, just like the next one will be. Yeah, expect a simple conclusion next week. Well, until then, see ya.


	5. Hope and Happiness

A/N: Wow somehow I got a couple days ahead of schedule. I suppose I was anxious to conclude things here. Well, I'm almost done with another one. I was worried at first but this has turned out pretty good. I hope you agree with me. This is chapter five

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is better than you (and, of course, I don't own Naruto).

Hinata Hyuga had always been a child lost to dreams. It was in her dreams where she could escape from herself, from her weakness. Yet despite the sweet memories the young ninja associated with her dreams, Hinata Hyuga was quite happy to find upon waking up that she could not remember that night's dream. She somehow doubted she had dreamed anything at all. What was the point in dreaming anymore, after all? Her whole life was now a dream.

As she stared at the naked girl lying asleep, and straddled along side her, as she felt this girl's warmth against her own, she couldn't help but know that this was that happiness she so often longed for. This was an unfamiliar place, an unfamiliar bed, but in an instant, it had more of the feel of a home to it than any place Hinata had ever been.

Hinata now wondered how things would have changed had she been blessed with the strength of this girl before her. Tenten was so strong, Hinata knew in her heart she never could have confessed to loving someone, especially under such unfavorable circumstances. Part of her wondered whether that if she had this strength this would have been Naruto's bed she was now sharing. But that was a dream best left abandoned, Tenten was her reality, and she doubted his embrace would be any warmer, his touch anymore pleasant.

As she stared at the girl's softly sleeping face, she couldn't help but be overtook by it's beauty. She tried to remember what kissing Tenten had been like. In all the amazing sensations of the night, she had become dislodged and disoriented. She yearned to taste those sweet lips again. In an instant, she found herself drawn to them, planting a soft kiss. The girl's eyes opened to meet hers.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hinata started with a blush

"No, I can't think of a better way to start a morning…" Tenten said with a comforting smile.

"Oh… I'm glad." Hinata smiled back.

"Did you sleep well, Hinata?" Tenten asked with a soft yawn.

"Better than I ever have before…" Hinata said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Well that's sweet… I'd say I feel the same way." Tenten said as she began caressing Hinata's shoulders and back tenderly.

"Tenten… What did I do to deserve this, to deserve your love?" HInata asked wistfully.

"Just be you I guess. That really should be enough to get anyone to fall for you. What's more amazing is that you let me love you…" Tenten spoke slightly.

"Am I really that great?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you just need to learn to see it." Tenten responded as she playfully stroked Hinata's face.

"I-I believe you. For you, I have to be someone great and with you I think I can be." Hinata said forcefully.

"I'm happy…" Tenten said lovingly.

"I love you." Hinata muttered for the first time.

"Thank you…" Tenten said now brought to tears.

"Tenten…" Hinata started in a consoling tone.

"I still just can't believe it turned out like this…" Tenten interjected still struggling against emotion.

"But you're great too Tenten, why wouldn't I fall for you?" Hinata answered.

"I just thought that, t-that I wasn't good enough for you. I'm a girl, and you already had someone you loved, and I'm not as strong or great as Neji; I may not always be able to protect you." Tenten spoke, embattled with her own doubts.

"It's okay, Tenten, You're enough for me, You'll always be more than enough for me, and if you can't always protect me then I'll protect you too. I mean isn't that what you said earlier, that we'd share each other's strength. I think that will always be enough." Hinata responded strongly.

"Yes, you're right." Tenten concluded, calming down.

"Good, then let's get dressed and go." Hinata said as she got to her feet.

"Go where?" Tenten asked, now slightly fearful.

"To tell father…' Hinata said with a smile.

"What? Already, you sure you're ready for that. I mean, shouldn't you allow yourself happiness a little longer before…" Tenten started brokenly.

"Calm down, I was just going to tell him about my decision to reject the marriange offer." Hinata said lightly.

"Oh, well that's a relief." Tenten said with a sigh.

---

After a couple hours of playful preparation, Hinata and Tenten had made their way back to the home of Hiashi Hyuga. A dedicated look now slung across the young Hyuga girl's face.

"Alright Tenten, you wait here well I go tell him." Hinata said with a endearing look as she told her lover to wait outside the main chambers.

"If I'm just going to wait here why did you bring me along in the first place?" Tenten asked, humored.

"Because, I needed the inspiration. If I know you're right outside this door, I won't be as scared anymore." Hinata chimed cutely.

"Alright, good luck." Tenten said with a loving nod before setting the girl off to meet with her father.

"Hinata what is it?" Hiashi Hyuga asked upon seeing his older daughter's approach. Neji Hyuga, who was only a short distance away stopped to look on.

"I'm sorry to bother you father… but I have reached a decision on the proposal you had for me." Hinata started showing only minimal nervousness.

"Ahh, and what is it that you have decided?" Hiashi responded with a slight smirk.

"I have decided to decline the offer…" Hinata said still trying to suppress fear through memory of her lover's face.

"Oh, and through what reasoning have you reached this conclusion?" Hiashi asked intently.

"I'd rather not have my life dictated to me by others. I want to follow my own destiny rather than be forced into a role. If the person that I am isn't who the family want to guide them as your successor, if they feel Neji would be better, than perhaps it is time they look into breaking away from some traditions." Hinata found that closing her eyes and silently praying that she wasn't going to get hit into the ground calmed her nerve as she spoke.

"Is that so? Very well, if that's what you have to say, then I am sure we will all find that acceptable." Hiashi said still giving off a slight smile as the girl departed from him and found her way back to the one she loved.

"So how did it go?" Tenten said curiously.

"I think it went well. I got a little scared, but I don't think he was mad at me. I really couldn't tell how he felt." Hinata said with a relieved look.

"I bet he was proud of you. I know I am." Tenten said with a smile.

"Maybe you're right." Hinata said with a laugh.

"But if he knew the whole details, I'm not sure he'd be as accepting. But that's best left for another time." Tenten said with a look of embarrassment.

"I'm sure he'll figure that part out on his own pretty quickly, and whatever decision he makes, I'd be willing to accept as long as we can be together." Hinata said cutely.

"Right." Tenten said with fierceness in her eyes as the two exited the Hyuga home. As they did so they were soon greeted by Neji who was waiting in the houses shadow.

"So is it you're work then?" Neji asked collectively of Tenten.

"Is what my work?" Tenten responded softly.

"Hinata. The words that she spoke did not come from her mouth. I'd say it was you who planted them there." Neji said with a sly look.

"No, really it was her…" Tenten started before being broken off.

"Yes, it was Tenten who put the words in my mouth... Do you want to know how she did it?" Hinata said with a large smile.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked in a confused way.

"I… guess so..." Neji said inconclusively to Hinata with an odd look.

"Like this." Hinata chimed before moving into Tenten's reluctant embrace for a soft kiss.

"Hinata we can't now… why would you… right now." Tenten said in broken confusion.

"You see, Neji, Tenten is the reason I was able to find those words." Hinata said now feeling slight embarrassment set in.

"I… see… well that makes sense then." Neji said with an unbelieving look of horror.

"Um, I know this wasn't what you intended when you told me to be her training partner. And I hope you don't feel betrayed or anything, and can still see me as a friend and comrade and, and…" Tenten said in apologetic nervousness.

"I-it's fine. I mean… I think it is interesting and… probably something for the best… it's just a little…" Neji still spoke disjointedly.

"Cool." Tenten said allowing an end to Neji's rambling.

"I guess that leaves on thing for us right now Tenten." Hinata started with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh you wanted to get some things for when you move in with me." Tenten said in recall.

"Yes, I can't wait. Let's go." Hinata said happily as she pulled her lover back in the direction of her room.

Hinata knew things were different now. Love was an amazing thing. Perhaps in all her dreaming all that she had truly sought was this love. As it was, she loved Tenten, and was certain her love would always be returned equally. She was for the first time truly happy, she was for the first time truly loved, and she now knew her heart was not something only to be shattered. As she contemplated this new wonder of love, Hinata knew that she had found in it her hope.

A/N: And there we have it, another fic finished. I hope you all thought it was great. I tried pretty hard to make this one good even though I had a rough start. Unlike the rest of this fic, this chapter is very dialogue heavy and wa again pretty short. I hope that was cool. I also hope you didn't mind the OOC'ness of Hinata. I had trouble imagining Hinata without the incessant shyness and nervousness, so I just made her real happy and kinda obsessed with Tenten and hoped that would work. Anyways on the topic of the next fic, I put much deliberation into it and decided, to take a new approach to the pairings requested of me. I don't want to end up having scheduled myself with a fic to write, and have no basic plot outline in my head when starting it again. Sure this fic turned out fine, but I'm afraid the next one might not. So in the future I've decided to put more thought into what fics I actually write. I know this may sound like I'm ignoring requests, and now going back on stuff I said I'd write, but hopefully you'll understand that this is the best way to ensure that I can do this and actually come up with something acceptable. So basically in short I have decided to reduce the list of fics I'm for sure doing down to the following three: Ino X Temari, Kurenai X Hinata, and Temari X Anko. If you still really want to see a pairing that used to be on my list please tell me and I will try to think up something for it, but these three I already have ideas for. Hopefully you'll all be cool with that, and I hope to see ya soon.


End file.
